Cuter Than A Stuffed Toy (KuroMahi One-shot)
by ThatLazyBch
Summary: Festivals are a pain, but so is watching his Eve be upset. Annoying as it is, Kuro goes to the festival with the teen, and little does he know how much it meant for young Mahiru. KuroMahi, fluff. I don't own Servamp.


_**Servamp is my new obsession and I just couldn't resist writing a one-shot on these two. They are so adorable I just can't. Enjoy.**_

 ** _Disclaimer; I don't own Servamp or the characters._**

* * *

"Mahiru…"

The teen either never heard the lazy vampire, or he was ignoring him. He continued to pick up the wrappers that his Servamp had left lying around, something that did annoy him but not enough for him to lose it. By now, he had accepted that the Servamp of Sloth was too damn lazy to pick up what he dropped.

"… Mahiru…"

Again, no answer. By this point, Kuro was almost certain that he was getting ignored. He felt like he had done something to upset the teen, but he couldn't figure out what it was. He watched with tired eyes as his Eve made himself as busy as possible, as if searching for a distraction. His position on the counter was both to keep his feet off the floor when he was vacuuming, and to try and get the boy's attention, knowing he wasn't supposed to be up here whilst in human form. With a small sigh, he struggled to pull himself off the counter and approach the brunet, tapping his shoulder.

With wide, brown eyes, Mahiru turned to face him, and they both seemed rather shocked by the other, "Kuro… sorry… were you calling me?" He asked, blinking.

Kuro perked an eyebrow, "… Well, yeah…" He forgot why he was calling him, "… Are you okay?"

"Yeah… Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"… Well you're being more annoying than usual… you cleaned the place more than you had to… you've been ignoring your cute little pet… and just in general it feels like you're not you… Have I done something?"

He seemed surprised at the question, and at the fact that the blue-haired vampire saw straight through him, "N-No, you haven't… it's just…" He frowned and sighed. Hiding something from the Servamp was pointless, they _were_ connected through a bond after all, "My uncle was supposed to come home for the upcoming festival… it's held every four years and every other time we went together… He emailed me saying he won't be able to make it." He sighed, "It sounds selfish but it's one of the best things we do together…" He shook his head, "I'm trying to forget it."

"… What time does it start at…?"

Mahiru blinked at him, "… Around seven o'clock… Why?"

Kuro rubbed the back of his neck before switching to scratching his cheek, eyes averted down, "… Well if the sun is down, I don't mind going along with it… it'll be such a pain but-" He blinked in surprise when the teen dropped what he was holding and hugged him tightly, causing the vampire to jump slightly.

"Thank you, Kuro!" Mahiru grinned widely, his brown eyes sparkling as he looked up, which made the vampire's face heat up, "I know how much you hate social things like that but… it'll be great, I promise." His entire mood shifted and he let him go, walking into the kitchen, "I'll make us some ramen for dinner."

Kuro blinked at his Eve, surprised how happy he became. This festival really meant a lot to him… The corners of his lips quirked up and he shook his head fondly, "So troublesome…"

* * *

Thankfully, the sun had descended in time for the festival to start. Once it was gone, the vampire safely took his human form and walked next to his Eve, his hands stuffed into the pockets of his blue jacket. His lazy eyes glanced around as they walked in, slightly amused at how humans celebrated almost everything. Honestly, he didn't see the point in it. Why bother step outside the house to celebrate in such a loud way? Personally, he'd prefer to relax on the couch and celebrate quietly… but for once in his long lifetime, he decided that he'd rather the first option than seeing his Eve be so upset. It was troublesome.

It didn't take long for Kuro to scout out the food, and he found his hands full of food within a few minutes. Mahiru looked at him with an impressed, amused, and unbelieving expression, but he didn't complain and instead stole some food from him, in turn laughing at his Servamp's pout.

The crowd was loud and busy, and Mahiru was slightly concerned that he'd get separated from Kuro. He blinked and gave a small yelp when people began rushing in a certain direction, dragging him further from Kuro. He winced and struggled against the crowd, frustrated, until a warm hand clasped around his wrist and pulled him from the crowd.

The force of the sudden pull sent him crashing into the chest of the blue-haired vampire, who gave a small grunt in response, "… You're too small to let yourself get dragged away…" He teased, though his voice remained mostly monotone.

Mahiru's cheeks heated up and he made a face, "I didn't expect it."

"Hm." The ruby coloured eyes seemed to glint with amusement, though Mahiru brushed it off as just the lights around them. For the remainder of the festival, Kuro refused to release Mahiru's hand, stating that it would be "troublesome to get separated" and that "finding him would be a pain". Despite complaining about it, the young Eve didn't actually mind. It was… comforting.

His brown eyes spotted a large, black cat plushie hanging as a prize. Nudging Kuro playfully, he pointed, "You're a prize here." He joked.

Kuro looked up and shrugged, "You don't need it, you already have me." He nudged back, "Besides, I'm way cuter than some stuffed toy…"

"You sound almost jealous."

"No, it's the truth." He looked at him, "Admit it."

Mahiru shrugged, "Whatever you say." He snickered in amusement, pulling him another direction, "Let's find a place to rest before the fireworks go off." He suggested.

* * *

They both sighed slightly as they sat underneath a tree, their legs both aching from the walking they did. Kuro sighed at how much of a pain this was, though is tone was light and his Eve knew it was a joke. His ruby-coloured eyes closed and he settled against the tree for a break.

Mahiru couldn't help but watch the Servamp for a moment. He really appreciated the effort he was putting in, knowing how much these sort of things bothered him, and that he would much rather be at home. A smile settled on his face as he thought about it. He knew that he'd make it up to the lazy vampire at some point.

It didn't take long for the blue-haired boy to fall asleep, his head dropping onto his Eve's shoulder as he did. Blinking, Mahiru just allowed it, an amused smile on his face.

' _Fine, I admit,'_ He thought, just as the fireworks went off in the distance, _'You are way cuter than that plush… Even in this form…'_


End file.
